Moonlight Promise
by theDarksHiddenOne
Summary: Sasuke promised Sakura that he would love her for always and find a way for the two to end up together. 250 years later and a ancient ring holds the promise. Will history repeat its self or will Sasuke come to his promise...R
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I do not own Naruto and Char.

_250Years Ago..._

"Sir, is it safe?" asked a young maid.

"Yes, Sakura. Its safe." replied the Uchiha heir. A pink haired young maid entered her master's room. Her emerald eyes looked at him. He had his shirt off. Most men didn't present their selves like this.

"S...Sasuke.." mumbled the maid.

"Sakura.." he replied walking up to her wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her to him.

"Sasuke, we can't keep sneaking around. You know that..." whimpered Sakura into her love's eyes.

"Sakura, I know, but we have to try." replied Sasuke. He leaned into Sakura. They explored each other's eyes. Sasuke leaned into his love and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and let the passion for her love go through her body.

"Sasuke..." whispered Sakura into his eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "What about Karin? Your engaged to her. You can't keep being with me..."

"I want to be with YOU! Not her. She isn't the one I want to be with. Let me be with you, Sakura." begged Sasuke.

"Uchihas don't beg..." sighed Sakura.

"Uchihas do if their in love..." replied Sasuke.

"Y...You..." muttered Sakura in shock.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura." continued Sasuke for her while placing a soft kiss on her.

"S..Sasuke..." said Sakura. "I love you..."

"Sakura, do you really?" asked Sasuke.

"With all my heart. But Sasuke.." started Sakura looking away from her love. She stood up and walked towards the window. The moon light shined illuminating her whole body. Sasuke looked at her.

"What? What is it?" replied Sasuke.

"My parents...they...they've engaged me to Saniiro." cried Sakura letting the tears fall from her face. Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm engaged. My parents decided to marry me off to Saniiro." cried Sakura. The moon looked down at her as she opened up the windows and stepped out on to the balcony. The wind blew her long pink hair. Her hands clenched a silver band, white diamond with a little shimmer of green, with little emeralds around the diamond forming a blossom.

"Sakura.." he mumbled.

"Sasuke, I can't accept this ring." Sakura said as she held out the ring.

"No. Sakura, that ring was for me to tell you that I wanted to spend my life with you. Forever." argued Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." started Sakura looking back at the view, tears starting to fall down her face. "Saniiro lives in a different land. He lives across the ocean. If I go off and marry him tomorrow. Sasuke, we will never see each other again."

"No! Sakura, I will find a way for us to be together! I promise, Sakura. You and I will be together. Just as long as you wear that ring, I will find a way for us to be together. I don't know when, I don't know how, but some how in some way. We will be together. I don't care if I have to fight and die for you. I will have you in my life." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura cried into his arms as he held the woman that he knew would be the only woman he would ever love.

The next day, Sasuke watched his love drift into another man's arms. She looked at him one last time and cried. Sasuke stood there and once there was no one around. He cried.

_Present_

Sakura walked around her house looking for her weapons. Her pink hair flowed behind her.

"Ssaaakuuraa-chan. Please hurry up." cried Naruto.

"HOLD ON NARUTO!" exclaimed Sakura. Once she found all that she needed, Sakura walked out the door. Sai and Naruto where waiting for her. They starred at her. "What?"

"You didn't hear?" asked Sai.

"Hear what?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing!" interrupted Naruto.

"What?!" demanded Sakura.

"That.." started Sai.

"That Kakashi-sensei should be home any day now!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto, I wouldn't get my hopes up. You know how Kakshi-sensei is. He's late for everything. It might be months until Kakshi-sensei gets back from his Anbu mission." Sakura said as she applied her gloves to her hands.

"You ready to see your boyfriend, Ugly?" asked Sai.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Then why does he insist that only YOU come to see him whenever we have relations with Suna?" asked Sai.

"Cause, he and I have become good friends and with me being a medical ninja, I can do anything he needs me to do.." explained Sakura.

"Sure." sighed Sai. Sakura glared at him and then stomped ahead of them towards the main gates.

"So, why don't you want me to tell Sakura that Sasuke is back?" asked Sai.

"I'm afraid of what she'll do." replied Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sai.

"Gaara wants to propose to her. I don't want old feelings to get to her." replied Naruto.

"I hate that Uchiha anyway. Leaving her the way he did." clenched Sai.

"If you like her so much why don't you say something?"

"Because. She would be better taken care of by Gaara. Plus, she likes him and if she says yes. She loves him. As long as Uchiha stays away from her, I'll be fine."

"NARUTO! SAI! LETS GET GOING!" exclaimed an angry Sakura. Naruto and Sai both followed behind Sakura towards the gates.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Lady Tsunade. "Did you complete your mission?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. I did all that I could. I killed Orochimaru." replied Sasuke.

"And Itachi.." asked Tsunade. Sasuke stood still with no reply. "You didn't kill him? I thought that was your goal.."

"It is. He slipped away from me." growled Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter. You completed your mission. You are free to go. The village already knows of what you have done for Konoha." replied Tsunade as she dismissed him.

'Does Naruto and Sakura know...' thought Sasuke to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you like it. I just started up on this story. I'm owemost done with another one of my stories so I decided I would post this one before I forgot about it. I hope you like it! REVIEW!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	2. The Proposal

_**Chapter One. The Proposal**_

**I do not own Naruto and Char.**

"Hey Sakura..." started Naruto.

"Yeah?" replied Sakura.

"Um. Never mind. Just...just take care of yourself ok?" replied Naruto. Sakura looked at him. Ever since they left Konoha Naruto has been acting strange. Sai just acts like his cool self but a little more like he wants to say something which really isn't Sai.

"Sa.." started Naruto.

"Hey Sakura. Naruto. Sai..." replied Tamari as they reached the main gates at Suna.

"Hey Tamari." smiled Sakura.

"Hey Tamari!" exclaimed Naruto in his usual manner. Kankurou just examined them and Sai just stood there.

"Well, Gaara wanted to see you guys before you went off to the assignments that are needed." explained Tamari. "You know Suna already. You guys have been here enough. Pretty much the same places as the usual assignments."

"Gaara wants to talk to us?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." smiled Tamari at Sakura. Sakura blushed a little.

Gaara and Sakura have been dating for 11 months in secret afraid of what the Suna Elders would think of their Kazekage dating a ninja from Konoha. Would they approve of her? But after a while, many people have warmed up to the ninjas from Konoha. There were a few exceptions but must did.

"Gaara is in his office. You pretty much know where that is." said Tamari once they reached the building. The found their way with ease to Gaara's office. Gaara glanced at them.

"Well, if Tamari hasn't already told you, your assignments are pretty much the same. The hospital is in need of the best medical ninja around, and thats Sakura. Naruto and Sai, I need to speak with the two of you alone." ordered Gaara. Sakura looked at the guys and then left with Gaara writing a few things down on paper.

"Well?" asked Sai.

"I need your advise." started Gaara. "How in the world should I propose to Sakura?"

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha with ease. No one truly noticed him. Sasuke looked left then right hoping to see his old team mates, but they never showed. Eventually, he just left it and entered a bar hoping to drink away everything he saw and went through.

"SASUKE!" exclaimed a voice from behind that Sasuke knew so well. He didn't look. A wish of blond hair flew past the crowed and straight to a black haired friend. "How have you been?!" she asked starring at Sasuke.

No reply.

"You know. We've missed you alot!" she exclaimed.

No reply.

"And we all have heard what you have done.." she started again.

No reply.

"Same old Sasuke." she humphed.

"Ino!" called Kiba.Ino looked around. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Lee all walked in the bar.

'Damn.' thought Sasuke to himself. 'So much for clearing my head.'

* * *

Gaara walked into the hospital, looking left and right for Sakura.

"Can I help you Kazekage?" asked the girl at the front desk. Gaara looked at her. She did a slight bow.

"Yes." replied Gaara with no tone. "Where is Haruno Sakura?"

"She's down the hall. I think she just got out of surgery." the girl replied. Gaara glanced where she pointed. With no reply he walked in that direction. Gaara's heart started to pump. The girl was just about right. Sakura was walking down the hall talking to a nurse about the patient she just treated.

"Sakura." Gaara said causing both Sakura and the nurse to glance. "I need to speak with you."

The nurse looked the couple, did a slight bow towards Gaara, and then left.

"How can I help you?" asked Sakura.

"I think we should make our relationship public." blunted Gaara.

Sakura starred a him. "What do you mean?"

"Go on dates." started Gaara.

"We do go on dates."

"Kiss."

"We do kiss."

"In public. Hold hands."

"We do.."

"Without a care."

"What about the elders?"

"I've already talked to them. They think that since Sun has warmed up to you and that if we were together it would be good for the Konoha and Sun relations, it wouldn't hurt."

Sakura smiled at him. "Then lets start." Sakura leaned up and kissed Gaara without caring who saw for the first time.

"Sakura..." started Gaara once the kiss ended. Sakura smiled at him. "Lets go out to dinner tonight. Something special."

"Whats the special occasion?" giggled Sakura.

"Our one year anniversary." replied Gaara.

"Ok." smiled Sakura.

"See you at eight." said Gaara as he smiled at Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke banged his head on the table begging for some way out of this. The crew were just eating, talking, and getting hopeless drunk. Sasuke tried to escape many times but over and over again his attempts were stopped. Sasuke looked around the room begging for an escape. Even Orochimaru wasn't this bad. Sasuke spotted Hinata. She was sitting there NOT drinking. He walked up to her.

"Hinata..." started Sasuke. He looked at him. Sasuke was used to seeing her blush and faint at the sight of Naruto. "Where is Naruto and Sakura?"

"Th...th..they w..went to Suna..on...a mission." she stuttered.

"Suna?" asked Sasuke in shock.

"Yea. G..Gaara...a..asked for S..Sakura-chan." replied Hinata.

"Sakura only. What about Naruto?" replied Sasuke. 'Whats going on..."

"W..Well, he...he does go. Th..their a team. P..Plus, S..Sakura and Gaara are dating."

"DATING?!" cried Sasuke. The whole bar looked at him. Sasuke calmed himself down and left the bar.

'Sakura, MY Sakura is dating Gaara?' thought Sasuke to himself. 'What do I do now?'

* * *

_**That Night**_

"Sakura, are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"NO!" exclaimed Sakura.

"But its owe most eight!" exclaimed Naruto.

"WELL GAARA IS JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT!" demanded Sakura. Gaara looked up the stairs where Sakura and Tamari were getting ready. Gaara looked at Naruto.

"You have to wait." shrugged Naruto.

"Ok. I'm ready." said Sakura as she came down the stairs. Sakura was in this strapless red dress that hugged every curve of her body. It came down to her ankles. Her hair was up in a loose bun with strands around it curled. Gaara, Naruto, and Sai starred at her with their jaws about dropped. "What do you think?" Sakura asked Gaara. Gaara looked in awe. This wasn't like him so show this much emotion or let the way someone looked to make him speechless, but this also was Sakura.

"Wow.." was all that Gaara pulled up. Sakura giggled and kissed Gaara. Gaara gave a low growl. Kankurou gave a low cough. Sakura smiled at him and Gaara wrapped his arms around her. They left. Gaara felt his heart beating fast and faster the closer they got to the restaurant. Once they, they took their seats and ordered.

"Sakura.." mumbled Gaara trying to keep his cool.

"Yes?" replied Sakura.

"Sakura, I know we hasn't been public with our relationship." started Gaara. Sakura looked at him. "But we have been dating for a year now, and I love you. I want to be with you everyday. You make me a better person, and I'm happier with you. Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura looked at him. She was in complete shock. Sabaku no Gaara wanted Haruno Sakura to be his wife. Sakura was in tears. Is this was what she wanted? To be with Gaara forever? Yes, He was perfect for her. He was smart, powerful, and everything she wanted and needed in a man. Gaara was perfect. She did love him. She DID want to be with him.

"S...Sa...Sakura?" asked a VERY nervous Gaara on his knee holding a gorgeous engagement ring. He looked at her. This wasn't natural for Gaara. He loved Sakura and after a year of dating, it was perfect. Why was she crying? Sakura nodded.

"YES! Yes, Yes, Yes! A thousand times Yes..." cried Sakura finally hugging Gaara. Gaara let out a sigh of relief while letting his arms wrap around his love. He gently pulled away from Sakura and placed the ring on her finger. Sakura smiled the whole time he was doing so. She gasped as she looked at the ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"...Its gorgeous!..." cried Sakura examining the ring.

Gaara smiled at his new fiance's excitement. She was finally his forever. He was going to marry Haruno Sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you like it. I worked a little on this chappie. I couldn't get it exactly right, but here it is. I might edit it later. Well, I'll try to update soon. Sorry its so short. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please. )**

--DarksHiddenOne.


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3**

_Realization_

**Blah – Inner**

'_Blah' thoughts_

"Blah" Normal

**I do not own Naruto and Char.**

Sasuke walked out of the bar letting everything get to him. Why did it matter of Sakura was dating Gaara. It was a random couple and he didn't see it coming but it wasn't the shock of it all that bothered him. It was something else. What was it? Why did he care so much about Sakura dating another guy? Why?

**Cause you love her. **

'No, I don't love her...'

**Yeah, you do. You love Sakura, and she is currently dating Gaara. It's not the fact that it's Gaara. It's the fact that YOU LOVE Sakura.**

'I don't love her.'

**Yes you do.**

'No, I don't'

**Yes you do.**

'WILL YOU SHUT UP!'

**You know you do.**

'Just leave me alone...'

**Fine, but you know you do.**

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha and looked down at the his new address. He just didn't feel like regaining the Uchiha Mansion yet. Too much on his mind and with Itachi still alive, it didn't feel right. He looked around. Every little inch of everything that has ever happened between him and his team came to his mind. From the day they were told they were a team to the day before he left. Sasuke walked down the empty streets letting his footsteps echo behind him. Sasuke gently closed his eyes letting his mind drift back to yester years. Once he opened his eyes, he noticed a bench. THAT bench. The bench that he left Sakura at. He let the past flash before his eyes. She loved him. She proclaimed it to him. She was willing to become a trader with him, but that when she was younger. She's moved on. Sasuke walked away letting the memories slip behind him hoping to forget them all. He entered his new apartment and laid down in his bed after removing his shirt. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into a dream.

* * *

Sakura ran inside Gaara's house. Tamari, Sai, and Naruto all looked at her as she barged into the house. Naruto was, as naturally, passed out.

"GUESS WHAT!" screamed Sakura causing Naruto to fall off of the couch and onto the floor. He instantly woke up.

"What is it Sakura?!" asked a VERY sleepy Naruto.

"I'M ENGAGED TO GAARA-KUN!" screamed Sakura.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Tamari not knowing.

Sai looked at her a little heartbroken but happy that she will be taken care of. Naruto smiled at his friend's excitement. Sakura continued to smile and show Tamari the ring Gaara proposed to her with. Tamari smiled at looked at her new soon-to-be sister-in-law right before she sleepily went to bed. Sakura smiled and ran upstairs. Gaara walked in the door not long afterwards.

"She said yes?" asked Sai.

"Yes." replied Gaara with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you.." sighed Sai as he walked away. Gaara watched him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gaara.

"He likes Sakura-chan, but he really wants her happy and taken care of and he knows she loves you." replied Naruto.

"...He likes Sakura...." asked Gaara.

"Who doesn't?" replied Naruto. Gaara looked at him a little shocked. People liked HIS Sakura, but then again it is Sakura. She is special in many different ways but its Sakura. His future wife. "Don't worry too much about it though. Sakura loves you or else she wouldn't have said yes." continued Naruto after walking away towards his room. Gaara walked away and went to his room and sat on his bed. A sweet sensation went over his body. Naruto was right. Sakura loved him or else she wouldn't have said yes. Sakura was his and soon to be his.....forever..

* * *

"Master Uchiha, are you ok?" asked a young maid with pink hair and emerald eyes. The Uchiha master looked at his servant.

"Yes." he replied in a cool manner. This girl was sweet. She was new. Someone his family just brought in for more help since his nanny died. It didn't bother him. It never did. The Uchiha wasn't upset though. He just had to get prepared for his brother's arranged wedding. Again.

"Are you sure, sir?" asked the young maid as she put up some of his clothing.

"I'm just ready for my brother to get married." he replied as he put on his clothing.

"You just didn't seem alright. That's all, My master. I'm sorry for bothering you." she replied.

"It is alright. Help me get this on." he demanded. The maid, forcefully as he could tell, pushed herself to help him.

"Thank you." He replied once he was completely dressed.

"The pink haired girl smiled at him. She did a slight bow. Her emerald eyes looked at him.

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke.

" H..Haruno sir." Replied the maid.

"Haruno what?"

"Sakura, Sir."

"Sakura..that suits you." Replied Sasuke. The pink haired girl named Sakura smiled at him with blush on her face. She gently walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura jumped up from her bed in Suna. That was one of the weirdest dreams that she has ever had. Herself a maid. Sasuke. Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke. Just the way he was when she saw him. He was strong, intelligent, mysterious, dark, muscular, and a Uchiha. Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered into the darkness. He was gone. Forever. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's heart felt as though it might burst. She was engaged to Gaara-kun. 'Not Sasuke-ku…Sasuke. Just Sasuke.' She and her team would be going back soon. Sakura insisted of being married in Konoha and Gaara didn't mind. She would be leaving her home town to be with the Kazekage. In Gaara's mind, it was part of being married. Sakura looked out the window. Still dark, but she was wide awake. Sakura sighed. She was thinking of Sasuke….again.

'_Why?! Why can't I get you out of my head Uchiha Sasuke. Why'_

**You love him**.

'_I love Gaara-kun.'_

**You've always loved Sasuke. Remember him. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sexy, dark, tall, amazing Sas..**

'_Shut up!'_

**What?**

'_I will not think of Sasuke. He left me. He left me to be a traitor. He left me to reach his goals. He never loved me. He never cared. He wanted a teammate and nothing more.'_

**You know you still love him. No matter what will happen. He will always have a piece of you.**

' _I'm with Gaara-kun. I can't be thinking of other men. I'm supposed to be getting married soon.'_

**I'm just saying. You are madly and hopelessly in love with Uchiha Sasuke. You just **_**love **_**Gaara.**

'_SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM NO LONGER IN LOVE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE!'_

**But…**

'_LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

**Fine. Fine.**

'I do not, will not, and will NEVER love Uchiha Sasuke again. Never.'

Sakura walked over to the window overlooking Suna. The desert air blew clod air at her sending a chill down her spine. There was a half moon out. Sakura fell down. The swelling in her chest grew, but she just kept pushing it aside. She loved Gaara and no one else. That was that. She made up her mind in saying yes to him. Sakura sighed.

'_Ok. Ok. I do love him. But its time I gave up. He's gone and he has that Karin girl. I'm fine. I love Gaara. I do.'_

Sakura looked out at the little houses where her soon-to-be people slept. Sakura sighed.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I give up all feelings for you I have this night. You no longer will have a piece of my heart. I love Gaara. You are officially free of me. I wish you the best where ever you may be." Sakura said to herself and to Sasuke in her mind. She was rid of him and was not accepting Sabaku no Gaara in her life. Sasuke was out, forever.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked this story. I'm sorry I have updated in a while. Thanks you all of you who reviewed. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. For those of you who didn't know, I was hit hard by the hurricane and then my dad had a heart attack. Things are getting better. I live in a 30 ft RV but hey its better than nothing and my dad is doing fine now. Just a clot. No damage to the heart thank God. Well, I'm sorry. I'm going to update soon. I'll be updating all my stories. Just give me time. Sorry to those you who missed me. Thanks to all for reading my stories!! I love you all!!!**

_**DarkHiddenOne**_


	4. Hearts

_**Chapter 4**_

_Previously  
_

"_Uchiha Sasuke. I give up all feelings for you I have this night. You no longer will have a piece of my heart. I love Gaara. You are officially free of me. I wish you the best where ever you may be." Sakura said to herself and to Sasuke in her mind. She was rid of him and was now accepting Sabaku no Gaara in her life. Sasuke was out, forever._

_8888_

Sasuke looked out his window. Sakura. His Sakura. Was a maid in the Uchiha home. Itachi was getting married which wasn't likely, and where in the world did he get that weird sense in wardrobe. It was all a dream. Him a master to Haruno Sakura? Hell no. She would rip off his head before he even said a word. Sakura couldn't be a maid, but it felt so real. So important. Like a memory. Dream or memory, it didn't matter. Sakura was off to be with her new fantasy.

**A red-head emo kid that you could easily beat out.**

'_Will you please leave me alone?!'_

**Not until you admit you love Sakura.**

'_Damn.'_

**What?**

'_Then you will never leave me alone.'_

Sasuke walked out of his room. The dream felt so real. The half moon shinned at him. He could owe most hear Sakura's voice in his heart. He wished he did, but Uchiha's never show their emotions.

"_Unless they're in love…"_

* * *

Sakura ran over, hugged and kissed her soon-to-be husband. Naruto and Sai just stood there waiting. Temari seemed owe most as happy as Sakura about the marriage. Gaara was to speak with the Suna Elders on the marriage, which everyone thought would be an easy yes. Everyone loved Sakura and with that, there could be more ease with Suna and Konoha with the marriage. Sakura was heading home to speak with the Tsunade on the marriage and her blessing. She was like a mother to Sakura and her sensei.

"AHHH!!! Konoha has always been so much cooler the Suna. I don't know how you're going to do it Sakura. All that heat!!!" exclaimed Naruto once they entered the North gates.

"Naruto, that's why she will mostly stay inside or in the hospital or just be around the Kazekage tower with my…" Sakura giggled. "…husband."

Sai rolled his eyes and looked around the town. Just as long as Uchiha stayed away from Sakura keeping her happy, things would be ok.

"Sakura-chan, how about you and me be some Raman?" asked, no begged Naruto.

"Naruto, I…" started Sakura.

"PLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSEE!!!" begged Naruto.

"Naruto, I got to go talk to Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry. Maybe Sai will go with you." She replied.

Naruto watched as his best friend ran off and sighed once she was out of sight.

"Let's just hope and pray that Teme doesn't see her. I don't know if she could handle it."

* * *

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha looking left to right. He had to report to the Hokage for some issues and maybe to ask about Sakura. The Uchiha felt his heart pound little by little in the thought of the cheery blossom. He thought of her strength that has grown so much over time. He thought of her smile that shined brighter than any other person that the Uchiha has ever seen. He thought of her anger and loyalty to her team and her friends, but most of all, the Uchiha thought of her pink hair. How different did a human have to be? She was different in many ways but no one had her cheery blossom hair. Why did it matter though? Can you imagine an Uchiha son with PINK hair? It didn't matter any way. Sakura is dating another right?

**I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU!!! YOU CAN EASILY BEAT THAT…**

'_WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?!!'_

**NO!!! I told you, to have to first admit you love Sakura.**

'…_.'_

**You know that pride of yours is what probably made us lose her to begin with.**

'_Lose her? When did I ever have her?'_

Sasuke continued walking toward the Hokage tower, his head towards the ground. Sakura was infatuated with him when they were younger. She never loved him, but imagine what would've happened if he ever told her how he truly felt about her. He told her the truth to start with, calling her annoying and weak, but over time. His emotions grew for her. He felt more of her and a need to protect her. When Gaara tried to kill her, who was here by her side? Who insisted that Naruto save her? Who told her thank you after the tried to keep him in Konoha?

**Who also left her on a bench heartbroken? Who kept torturing her and calling her names? Who kept loving her even though he wouldn't admit it? Who was a complete ass to her so many times? Who told her 'no' numerous times even though he wanted to say 'yes'? Who still loves every inch of her?**

"S…Sa…Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha proudly showing off the ring on her left hand. It was beautiful. It was just a plain simple diamond on a beautiful silver band. Nothing special but enough to make Sakura the proudest woman in the region! She was going to be getting married to a high, gentle, tough, amazing, gentle, warm hearted and perfect man.

"Sakura!!!" called a blonde.

"Hey Ino." She replied with a gleaming smile on her face.

"You seem happy today? Where are you going off to in a rush?" asked Ino.

Sakura replied with a simple showing of her left hand.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" shrilled the blonde to where all of Konoha and Suna heard.

Sakura laughed but quickly told Ino the whole story, but later deciding to leave with a little whisper of Temari. Temari and Ino were both fighting for Shikamaru's attention. Sakura smiled while walking down the streets.

'I can't wait to tell Tsunade-sama!!!' thought Sakura to herself.

Sakura gleamed and smiled to all who greeted her.

"Sakura-chan!" called Naruto.

"Naruto…" she started in her tone.

"You sure you don't want Raman?" he asked.

"Yes!! Naruto I'm not…." ***grumble grumble***

"SOUNDS LIKE YOUR HUNGRY TO ME!!!" called Naruto.

"Ok, fine I'm hungry."

"Then sit and eat!!!"

"Fine." Sakura sighed finally giving in to the hyperactive ninja.

Sakura placed her order and was slowly eating in silence listening to Naruto's random rants on food and how nothing else compares to Raman.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama?" called the pink-haired maid.

"Sakura-chan, how many times must I tell you to call me Sasuke?" replied the handsome man.

"I'm sorry sir." She replied.

Sasuke walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed.

"Sir, we must be going in." she replied in a soft tone.

"Sakura…." He replied gently touching her cheek.

Sakura looked right into the Uchiha's eyes. His onyx eyes met her emerald ones as the full moon danced its light around them. The smell of the roses filled the garden area as Sasuke leaned in to the pink maid. She didn't move hoping he would turn away. Part of her wanted to run. The other half wanted him to kiss her. His lips hit hers and she didn't back away as her heart fluttered.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura."

"Sir, I…" she started but just as she looked into his eyes she stopped speaking.

"Sakura…."

"Sir, your family would want you to marry a noble woman. Not some simple maid with parents who can't even afford her food." She replied as she turned her face away from him in hopes he would leave. He deserved better.

"Sakura…" he replied in his gentle voice.

"What?" the young girl asked not looking at him.

"Sakura.." he started asking her to look at him. She refused.

"Sakura…"

"SAKURA!" called the blonde.

"Oh, sorry. I dozed out. Sorry." replied Sakura.

'_Man, that was weird!!! These little dreams are getting to me. It feels owe most like a….'_

"Memory." Said Sai.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Where you having some memory?" he asked again.

"Look, I've got to go." She replied.

"Sakura-chan…" said Naruto as he watched the konochi walk away in haste.

'_Why is he in my head?! I can't get him out!! This is driving me crazy.'_

**Maybe it's a sign.**

'_Look, I already said yes to Gaara-kun.'_

**Look. Sakura, you love him and all but who do you truly love? Who has had all of your heart since day one? Who do you want with all your heart?**

Sakura's face lifted from the ground and looked straight into a man standing outside of the Hokage tower.

"S…Sa….Sasuke-kun?" she muttered.

* * *

**OMG!!! I'M SOOO SORRY!! Man, I've been so busy with reality that I have been forgetting to update. I've been writing a lot on this story and I just can't ever seem to just put it up. I'm sorry to all who still read my stories and I will update more!!! I will. To all, yes. This is a Sasuke/Sakura story, I think. I don't know where I'll put Sakura later on. I just know there is A LOT of Sakura/Sasuke love in this. =). I've been so busy with school, drama, and life that I've been negating you but I will update more now. Well, I should be drama less because I'm going off to my grandma's later in Kansas. Texas to Kansas, talk about change, but she really doesn't do much so I'll have a lot of free time on my hands and Its summer now. I'll be free. Sorry about any mistakes in the story. I think I'm going to go back while updating and change it a little. The same storyline, just change it up a little. There are certain parts that are bothering me.**

**Well, I love you guys who still read my stuff!!!**

**Much love**

**theDarksHiddenOne**


End file.
